The connection between a shower head and the appropriate flexible tube for the carrying of the water is usually achieved by using a nipple interagent with a screwed ring or ring nut fitted to the end of the flexible tube.
In accordance with known techniques, the nipple can be machined so as to form a single unit with the shower head or it can be made up of metal, such as brass fitted and held either at the end of said shower head or with a stay bolt which stretches to the head of the shower.
The shower head is usually moulded in plastic material. Therefore, the thickness of the sides have to be as equal as possible so as not to cause problems or defects due to different shrinkage of the different portions of the shower head. From this point of view, due to pressure and technical reasons, differentiated thicknesses are caused when the nipple is integrated to the shower head. This can negatively affect the proper functioning of the shower head. On the other hand, the assembly and fixing of the covering of the insert inside the shower head is not without its problems.